For some faucets that can be used for showing and bathtub, there are usually two ways to output water: one is directly from the upper portion of the bathtub to provide a significant amount of water in the bathtub for the user; and the other is to connect to the shower head for the user taking shower. When these two different ways to output water are used in one faucet, the user uses a switch valve to switch the way of water output. Namely, when the faucet is turned on, the water is usually flowing from the faucet to the container underneath (bathtub), and when the user wants to switch another way of water output, the user pulls up the switch to close the water channel to the faucet, so the water ends up spraying out from the shower head. Meanwhile, the switch valve is supported by the water pressure so it would not fall down until the water source is shut. And the water pressure inside the faucet starts decreasing and the switch valve falls down when the water pressure is less than the weight of the switch valve.
However, the conventional structure still has some problems: (i) when in use, a switch valve will protrudes from the upper portion of the faucet, which is not appropriately hidden and would decrease the aesthetic value of the faucet, and (ii) the protruding switch valve may be inadvertently touched to change the water output status without warning. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved switch structure of the faucet to overcome the problems stated above.